questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Lockpicking
' Lockpicking', also known as Pick Locks, is a Skill. It is a measure of how well the Hero can employ lockpicking tools to open locked doors and other objects. It is a skill native to the Thief only. General Having points in Lockpicking will enable the Hero to attempt to pick the lock on doors, but just having the skill is not enough. The Hero must also have either a Lock Pick or a Tool Kit in order to defeat the lock. There are occasions where lockpicking can be done with a different object, but these are rare. Using your Lockpicking skill is done in the following manner: *In Quest for Glory I (EGA) and Quest for Glory II, type "pick lock" into the text parser while standing near the target object. *In Quest for Glory I (VGA), Quest for Glory III, and Quest for Glory IV, click on the Lock Pick or Tool Kit in the Inventory, then on the target object. *In Quest for Glory V, the above works, but also when clicking the Hand cursor on certain target objects, the option may appear to "Pick the Lock". It should be noted that the vast majority of doors in the series are considered "barred" and thus cannot be defeated by a lockpicking. Only very specific targets are available to be picked, and they are listed below. Lastly, Lockpicking is considered a specific Thief skill, so placing points into it as a Hybrid character will allow the character to use the Thief Sign. Training The simplest way to train lockpicking is to practice on a target that the Hero can't defeat by design, and yet does not risk him getting caught. Most games offer at least one of these opportunities: *In Quest for Glory I, the door to the Healer's Hut will allow training up to a certain threshold. Lockpicking can only be maxed by practicing on the doors of the town buildings at night. :*In the original version, the Hero can practice on the Healer's Hut even while not having a lockpick yet (eg. a Hybrid character). :*The Hero can also "pick" his nose by either typing pick nose or clicking the Lock Pick on himself. If the skill is under 40, this can be fatal, as the Thief pushes it a bit too far. When his skill is over 40 however, it is a very effective way to increase the skill until a certain level, despite the comedy nature of the idea. *In Quest for Glory II, almost any door in the streets of Shapeir is barred and can be picked risk-free up to the maximum skill level. *In Quest for Glory III, only the Thief can train Lockpicking. None of the other classes start with the Thief's Toolkit, and it cannot be imported or found within the game. The skill can only be trained by picking the lock on the chests in the Laibon's Hut and the Leopardman Leader's Hut, while they are sleeping. You can practice here until you choose to open the chests. There is no way to rest, so you will need to bring plenty of Pool of Peace water. The only other place is the door in the Lost City Hall at the end of the game. *In Quest for Glory IV, repeatedly cracking the safes in the Thieves' Guild willl increase the skill. *In Quest for Glory V, repeatedly picking the locks on the doors to the other rooms in Gnome Ann's Land Inn will increase the skill. Like all Abilities and Skills, Lockpicking can be increased by 50 in Quest for Glory II using the Djinni Wish. List of Locked Objects Here follows a list of all objects that can be defeated with a sufficient Lockpicking skill: Quest for Glory I: *The door to the Little Old Lady's House *The door to the Sheriff's House :*The safe in the Sherirff's House. *The Ogre's chest *The Kobold's chest *The secret rock door to the Troll Cave leading to the Brigand Fortress Quest for Glory II: *The door to the Metal Worker's House *The chest in the Metal Worker's House *The door to the Weapon Shop *The chest in the Weapon Shop *The cabinet in Khaveen's House *The rocks over the windhole in the Forbidden City Quest for Glory III: *The chest in the Laibon's Hut *The chest in the Leopardmen Chief's Hut *The stone door in the Lost City Quest for Glory IV: *The desk in the Thieves' Guild *The safes in the Thieves' Guild (trapped) *The rolltop desk in the basement of the Monastery (trapped) *The door to Nikolai's house, as well as a few furniture objects there (such as the dresser) *The window to the Burgomeister's office. You can also try picking the lock of the cell where Davy the Gypsy is detained on the night of Day 11, although snatching the keys and using them instead is much easier, plus, no skill points are awarded for picking this particular lock. *The door to the Borgov Crypt *Just about every door in Castle Borgov if the Hero is a Thief *The safe in Castle Borgov (trapped) *The chest in the bedroom in Castle Borgov (trapped) *The manacles holding the Hero in the dungeon of Castle Borgov Quest for Glory V: *The door to the Thieves' Guild (trapped) *The trap practice lock in the Thieves' Guild (trapped) *The door to the Breakin House next to Ferrari's House *The safe in the Breakin House (trapped) *The door to the Bank of Silmaria *The gate to the safe in the Bank of Silmaria *The safe in the Bank of Silmaria (trapped) *Any locked door in any fishing village during the Rite of Freedom *The chest in the Hydra's Cave (trapped) *The gate to Atlantis during the Rite of Peace *The side door of Minos Palace *Any of the gates in the Treasure Room of Minos Palace (trapped) *The window of Ferrari's House *The safe in Ferrari's House (trapped) Category:Abilities and Skills